Neville's Pre Christmas
by SecretsofPandora
Summary: A rap at the window did more than scare Longbottom from his slumber. Christmas gift fic for a friend.


**Category:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** PG

**Summary**: Neville gets an unexpected visitor for christmas.

* * *

Neville woke up to the sound of a screeching owl at his window. He had blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, looked again and sure enough, there was the owl.

It wasn't even his own owl, for he owned a large tawny one that would scare the beejeezuz out of him a few times. His grandmother, "Gran" had always sent him packages, but this owl was spotted, and as he felt very awake from the noise, he shoved the sheets aside to walk towards the window. The cold floor made him shiver some more. Neville's hands shook as he started forward, clearly seeing that the owl was urgently telling him to open the windows with immediacy! Being a very caring person, despite the fact that he was afraid of his own shadows at times, the real person in him was a protector of all things he considered innocent.

He stumbled back as it screeched, causing him to fall back on his butt. He did not like this one bit. Looking around, he noticed that Harry was not around, but that Ron was still snoring loudly in the same room. Contemplating the thought to wake Ron up, the young wizard decided against it. Taking a long breath, he opened the window, because curiosity got the better of him. When he had allowed the owl in, a small furry creature fell out of its mouth. With that, the owl flew back out where it came from. The furry creature looked unconscious and……as Neville gulped, he looked down to see if it was still alive.

Peering closely at the small animal, he noted that it was a mouse. The fur beneath the dirt would have been white had it not been smeared with dried mud. He scratched his dark head, bit his lower lip and brought his two hands to cup the creature. Neville couldn't help it, but he wanted to take care of this animal and bring it back to life. That was a nice thought, though he knew it was against the rules to bring anything to life. But first, he had to make sure it still lived. Bringing his face close to the creature, he heard it whimper or something to that effect. This produced a strong gulp from the Gryffindor Wizard. That was a positive step indeed. Longbottom was extremely pleased.

Then, he heard Ron shuffle around in his bed. Neville would wipe off the dirt from the rodent, and then see if it's able to wake. Just when he had thought that, the mouse had opened its eyes, both eyes stared back at him: red against the dirty –white fur. "Hey there." Neville said hesitantly, a smile brightened his face, and with that the mouse wobbled on its four little legs. The tail moved slowly, curling around the boys finger.

Neville decided to bring the mouse some food and water, and happily, the mouse squeaked with joy. Needless to say, this woke up the red head in the same room, causing him to curse annoyingly on the dark haired boys ears.

"Bloody hell, Neville. You got something there again? Your toad?" Ron mumbled while rubbing his rumpled red locks, his brown eyes blinked a couple times. He smacked his lips and watched Neville go back to bed, holding the small rodent in his hand.

"You aren't supposed to own any more animals. You already got your toad." Ron continued to burble out, but his companion didn't say anything and proceeded to get between the sheets and turn off his lamp light.

Neville could still hear Ron mutter something else then with a loud yawn, the Weasley boy went back to sleep.

The next morning, Neville woke up next to the little mouse, and it was running across his chest, stopping only to stare back at him. Harry had come back sometime later that evening and they all prepared for the morning ritual of showering, brushing their teeth, and donning their robes on.

At the long breakfast hall table, Hermione was at her usual - reading a large book in front of her while chewing on a bit of toast. Neville had placed his new little mousy friend inside his pocket, hoping too that Ron had forgotten the whole event last night as his apprehensive dark eyes darted to the red haired boy. Harry was already eating with Ron and they were both conversing over the new DADA teacher. Neville could feel the agitation of the little mouse in his pocket, and he decided with some hesitancy to take it out and perhaps feed the creature.

When he had taken it out, Hermione's sharp eyes lit up, "Is that your new pet? Oh, it's so cute!" Then her brown haired head moved back and forth, her brown eyes looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, "Neville, you know it's against the rules to keep another animal on the grounds."

"I know, Hermione, but this came to me last night."

Harry and Ron were now aware of Neville's little pet. Ron was the first to blurt out, "I thought it was a dream! But you really do have a mouse. If anyone finds out…."

Harry eyed the mouse, ignoring Ron, "What are you planning to do with the little guy, Neville."

Longbottom half smiled, "I think it's a girl mouse, Harry, and I'm going to keep it, take it home for Christmas. Gran will like it."

He didn't really believe that his Gran would really like it, but she tolerated all the little inconveniences he acquired, such as his obsession over herbology and having a garden in their backyard, not to mention the small green house that his grandmother indulged him in. If anything, she would accept the mouse into their home. Gran wasn't the spoiling type, but she was stern and very strict about many things, though, because of her soft side, which Neville had seen, he knew she'd acquiescent.

Ron had a mouthful of food in his mouth, chewing, "We had a pet rat once." He rolled his eyes, "Of course, you gotta be careful who you take into your home."

The boy who lived gave Neville a smile, "That's great that you're taking your new pet home. I'm glad everyone is going to have something to take home for Christmas…." Harry's voice faltered as he disliked having to think about going home for the holidays.

Hermione sighed, "You can come home with me, Harry, I'm sure my parents would love to have you over for Christmas!"

The Weasley boy scoffed out, "You never offered for me to come over, Hermione." He reached over for another stack of pancakes and pumpkin juice.

"I have too, Ron, it's just that most of the time we're spending a lot of time over at your place."

Harry shook his head, "That's alright, Hermione, I'll manage."

They had forgotten about Neville while the three of them continued to discuss about what they wanted to get for Christmas. It was only a few more days until they took the Hogwarts Express back home. Gift giving would proceed the day before everyone departed, and Neville decided he'd make this mouse be the gift for himself. That brought him a smile and he gave the little creature a piece of bread to chew on. The little mouse was now cleaned off of its dried muddy appearance from last night, revealing a nice sheen of white fur. "I think I shall call you Tia."

With that confirmation, the mouse made a squeaky noise as if in approval.

When the day came when they all would board the Express, Neville had bought a nice little scarf for Tia, with Gryffindor colors and all. For the past few days, he didn't get hassled for keeping Tia in his pockets, giving her food bits and allowing her to sleep with him in his bed. He had found a new friend.

Neville's Gran stood at the platform of 9 ¾ when the Hogwarts train pulled in, her face a stern, vulture appearance that caused many of the children to move away from her direction. His Gran wasn't an affectionate woman, and really scared the crap out of Neville many times. When she spotted her grandson, she lifted her pointed chin, the lines on her face seemed engraved and she spoke curtly, "You haven't left anything behind have you, Neville?"

He gulped, "No, Gran." Feeling the movement in his pocket, Tia was eager to see the outside world, only having just glimpse around the cabin of their train compartment, watching the landscape through the window.

"What do you have there, Neville." His Gran said, her dark eyes narrowed, and ordered harshly, "Take it out of your pocket!"

He did so, and before she could say anything, seeing as that her eyes widened at the appearance of a white haired mouse that peeked out of his pockets, Neville exclaimed eagerly, "Gran, I want to keep it, please! She's my friend. Please, please Gran. It won't get in the way, I promise!"

It took her a full few minutes to finally answer, his nerves already raw from the answer his Gran would give him, hoping against hope.

She finally took a deep sigh, "Alright, Neville. But, I want to warn you about certain plants at home. They need tending to! Their vines are starting to choke some of the other plants around them. Either get rid of them or I'll have to exterminate them myself."

With that, she took a quick about face, ending the matter very quickly.

Neville followed her, looked down at his new friend, Tia. "Don't worry; Gran's not all that scary. I mean," he gulped, "I'll take good care of you."

The little white mouse squeaked, but she trusted Neville and cuddled close to the warmth of his palms - she had found a new home indeed.

Longbottom Gran at the front, walking sternly ahead, knew her grandson was right behind her, her usual stern face would have caused a few shocks if they saw her now. Her thin lips formed into a huge smile.

She must remember to do something for the rest of her family at the hospital.


End file.
